We'll Make this Work
by mrspeetamellark55
Summary: Katniss and Peeta were in a relationship for a year. But when Katniss' mom and Peeta's dad are getting married, they have to break up. But will something big bring them back together and change their lives forever? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I adapted this story from 74hgpeetakatniss. They didn't want to continue it so I asked if I could and they said yes. So here is my version of "We'll Make this Work"**

I felt my heart drop. This had to be wrong! How could this be? This cannot be happening!

I looked on the calendar on my phone again. No, I am right. My period is a week late.

This isn't good! I can't be a mom at 16! And I know without a doubt that Peeta is the father. We were dating for one year, but had to break up because our parents are getting married. See, apparently they were dating for a very long time, before Peeta and I were. They decided to keep it a secret. And so did me and Peeta. So, last week when my mom came home with a ring on her finger and I asked who gave her that ring, I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. Peeta and I loved each other, and we still do even though we are going to be step brother and sister.

"And parents." I think to myself.

"Katniss, are you done yet?" Prim ask knocking on the bathroom door.

"Almost!" I shout back.

It has been a week since I found out about Peeta's dad and my mom's engagement. They wanted to get married as soon as possible. So I am standing in the bathroom looking at the light blue strap less bride's maid dress. Prim is going to be the flower girl and Peeta is his father's best man, along with his two older brothers.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked right into Prim.

"Hey little duck. Bathrooms all yours." I tell her.

"Thanks!" she said and ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

I sat in a chair that was in a corner of the room that we were all getting ready in. I wanted to see my mom before the wedding started to tell her that I wished her luck and that I was happy for her. I just didn't want to risk going in there and telling her about my pregnancy before I tell Peeta. And I don't want to tell her and ruin her wedding day and her Honeymoon.

So I'm just going to stay in this chair until the wedding starts.

I fell asleep in the chair and woke up to Prim shaking me.

"Get up! You're going to miss your cue!"

"Okay! Okay!" I grumbled and stood by the door.

I looked behind me and saw my mom. She looked so beautiful. We really haven't bonded since dad died and I really don't tell her anything. But, today is her day, so I may as well be happy for her.

"You look really pretty." I tell my mom.

"Thank you. You do to." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." I said and turned back around and walked through the church doors on my cue. I saw Peeta at the end of the isle and I smiled at him. I saw his jaw drop and I blushed a little. He looked really handsome. Ug, Katniss stop thinking like that! Even though you are having his baby, you can't think like that. Even though he has gorgeous blue eyes and blonde hair and the way that he tilts his head slightly to the side when he smiles…

I stop in mid thought because I tripped over my own feet. I caught myself before I fell over and I continued down the aisle. Peeta had a really big effect on me and I really need to stop thinking about him and just focusing on the wedding and how I was going to tell him about the baby.

My mom came down the aisle next, and took Mr. Mellark's hand. They both said their vows and went back down the aisle and went out to the limo to ride to the reception party.

"Hey gorgeous." Peeta said, giving me a hug from behind.

"Hey." I said back.

"Wanna ride in the same car to the reception?" he asked.

"Sure." I said and we walked out to one of the cars. Should I tell Peeta in the car? Or should I wait until we are alone at the reception?

I am again pulled from my thoughts as Peeta opened the car door for me and I hopped in.

"You look really pretty in that dress." Peeta complimented.

"Thanks. You look good to." I said.

"Not as good as you," he smiled at me.

"Oh, Peeta." I sighed. "We really shouldn't act like this."

"I know. But I just love you so much."

"I love you to, Peeta." I said and I felt my eyes get teary. Peeta noticed.

"Whats wrong, Kat?" he asked worried.

"I have to tell you something." I said softly.

"What is it? Are you hurt? Did someone do something to you?" He asked.

"Yes, and no." I reply.

"What do you mean?"

I took a big breath. "Peeta, I think I'm pregnant."

**Cliffy! Well, kinda. I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta slammed down on the brakes causing me to lean forward and the people behind us to beep their horn.

"Are, are you sure?" Peeta asked.

I nodded. "I haven't taken a pregnancy test yet but my monthly visitor is very late." I explained. Peeta put his head in his hands and shook his head.

"Are you sure it's not someone else's baby?" he asked hopefully. Of course he knew that wasn't possible. I was only with him.

"I'm positive, Peeta. How are we going to tell them?" I asked, knowing he would know.

"Oh, I don't know. It will be very awkward though now that I'm your- brother." He said. I knew that if our parents weren't getting married, he would be way more excited.

We decided to just go and celebrate during the rest of the wedding. We were given the opportunity to have wine, even if we are underage, but of course, I couldn't have any. We decided we wanted to tell Prim first so we can have her support when we tell everyone else.

"Peeta, when should we tell Prim? I think she would want to know very soon. She knows me so well, she would know something's up."

"Well, we have two choices. We can take her away from Rory and tell her now or we can wait until tonight when we can also tell my brothers. The good thing is, our parents won't be there beause they would of already left for their honeymoon."

"We should wait until tonight. If we tell all three tonight, then we will be able to get it over with. And we don't want to take any chances of our parents finding out yet."

He agreed. "Shouldn't we make sure that you are pregnant before we tell anyone though?"

"I guess you're right. Let's go get a test now. Our parents' probably won't notice that we are gone."

We left the reception and walked to the car. Peeta opened my door again and I got in.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked.

"I don't think it will be that hard. We love each other and we love each other. Just know that, no matter what happens, I will never leave you or the baby. We can do this."

I sighed and took one of Peeta's hands. "Okay. I think I can live with that." I smiled at him.

The rest of the car ride was silent with just the sounds of the cars around us.

We pulled up to a drug store and got out of the car. I am kind of nervous. I mean, what if I really am pregnant? Am I ready to be a mom? Can I be able to care for a baby when I am still in school? Is Peeta really going to stay and help with the baby?

I stop myself right there. I know for a fact Peeta would never leave me alone with our child. He has been talking about having a bunch of kids since we started dating. He knew we weren't ready and we were too young, though. But I am walking into a drug store to go get a pregnancy test because of one mistake we made. But it won't be a mistake because we will get a wonderful baby out of the deal. I part of me and a part of Peeta.

The bell at the top of the door jingled and we walked in. It wasn't very busy in here. There was just an old lady and a woman with way to much make up looking at more make up.

Peeta took me hand and we walked over to an aisle. It had Tylenol and Motrin and what we came here for, a test.

"Which one should we get? There are twenty to chose from!" Peeta said.

I looked at all of the boxes and grabbed one off the shelf. It looked simple enough. Just use it and then there will be a pink plus sign or a blue negative sign.

"This one. It looks easy and it isn't too expensive." Peeta nodded and grabbed another one off the shelf. "Is that one for you?" I asked jokingly.

"No, I want to make sure that you are so we don't tell our parents that you are and then find out later that the test was wrong." He said seriously. I don't really like serious Peeta.

"If we're buying another one, then we should get a different brand." I said and grabbed a different one off the self.

We walked over to the check out and we put our stuff on the counter. I looked up and saw that the cashier was Clove, Peeta's ex-girlfriend who has had it out for me ever since we started dating.

"Well, if it isn't Katniss and Peeta." She spat my name.

"Hi, Clove." I said.

"Let's see what you guys are getting shall we?" Oh crap.

Clove picked up one of the tests. "Is someone getting fat, Catpiss?" Clove snickered.

"Do not call Katniss that! And she isn't getting fat! She is going to have our baby! Now you can go and get a life and get over me already! I have better things to do then you harassing me and Katniss! We LOVE each other. Something we didn't have in our relationship. " Peeta yelled at Clove. We were both taken aback by his outburst. Clove shut up and scanned our stuff.

I don't think I have ever seen Peeta do that. I think maybe he's just having a bad day. I wish this happened differently. I wish we could be happier about us having a child. But, we are 16 and step siblings, so this isn't really the best thing right now.

Clove hands us our bag and we walk out. I grabbed Peeta's free hand and he walks me to my door. He again opens it for me and I climb in and buckle me seat belt.

"Are you okay, Peeta?" I asked him.

"To be honest, not really. I mean, I love that we are going to have a child together but this is the worst timing! After our parents get married! I love you so much, but people aren't going to see us the same way again. They are going to see us as the "step brother and sister who had a baby in high school". I really don't want that." He sighed. "But, I am thrilled that I might be a father. I have always wanted that." He said. He put his hand on my stomach and said. "Don't worry. Daddy is going to love you and take care of you forever."

Seeing this made me want to cry. But, I did end up crying and Peeta grabbed my hand and rubbed soothing circles on my hand.

We got to Peeta's house, well now mine too, and we got out of the car. Peeta grabbed the bag and we walked to the door. The reception should be done in an hour. Since our parents are going straight to their honeymoon, we don't have to worry about them coming home in the middle of me taking the pregnancy tests.

Peeta unlocks the door and we went straight to the bathroom.

"Peeta?" I asked suddenly really nervous to find out if I was pregnant or not.

"Ya babe?" he asked.

"Do you want a baby?" I asked my eyes tearing a bit.

His face softened a bit. "Of course I do! I love you and I will love them. I am sorry about what I said ion the car. I shouldn't have said that. I am sorry. You know that I have always wanted to have a family. And now that I might have a chance to have one, with you, it seems to good to be true." He said and gave me a hug.

We hugged for a minute and when we pulled away, he pecked my lips and we went into the bathroom.

Peeta opened the bag and took one of the tests out. He handed it to me and I took the test out of the box.

I did what I had to do and then sat on the rim of the bath tub waiting for the pink plus sign or the blue negative sign. And then it popped up. A pink plus sign.

"Peeta. Come look." I said and handed him the test. He smiled brightly and gave me a hug.

"I am going to take the other one too." I said and pulled out of our hug. I grabbed the other box and took the test out. I did the same thing and again a pink plus sign.

"Peeta, We're going to be parents!" I said and I went over and wrapped my arms around his waist. And he did the same to me.

"I can't wait for the baby to come!" he said excitedly. "And I know you are going to be a wonderful mother."

I smiled. "And you are going to be a wonderful father." I said and we leaned forward and kissed for the first time since we broke up. It was full of passion and love.

We didn't stop until we had to come up for air. Peeta smiled into my lips.

"I love you so much." He said.

"I love you, too." I said back.

I heard the front door open and I grabbed the tests and put them back in the bag and put them under the sink so I could get rid of them later.

"Katniss? Peeta?" I heard Prim call.

"Be right there!" I called through the door.

"When should we tell them?" I asked Peeta.

"It's up to you. We can tell them now or risk them finding out on their own and then telling our parents."

I sighed. "Let's get this over with." We walked out of the bathroom and went into the living room where Prim and Peeta's brothers, Rye and Tyler.

"Hey, guys, we need to talk to you all for a second." Peeta said. He was obviously super nervous. You could hear it in his voice.

"What is so important that you would need to tell us right now? Can you wait until I pee? I have'n peed since before the wedding an dI really have to go." Rye whined.

"Seriously, grow up Rye. You need to know this. It's important." Peeta told him.

"Fine." Rye said and they all sat on the couch. Peer=ta and I went to the other couch across from them.

I took a deep breath and said, "So, you all know how Peeta and I were in a relationship before the wedding. Well, we just found out today that," I took another deep breath, looked over at Peeta, "That I'm pregnant". I said very fast. Rye started laughing and Peeta went up to him and punched him in the face.

"What was that for?" Rye yelled. "Katniss is pregnant and you decide to laugh? She is only 16 and I'm basically now her brother! Do you know what this will be like for her? We still have to go to school every day and will have to care for a child at the same time. This is not the time to laugh." Peeta yelled at him.

"This is really sick guys. You better not be joking." Tyler said.

"No joke. We have the tests to prove it." Peeta replied. "And we aren't really related."

"Did you tell mom?" Prim asked me.

"No, we wanted their honeymoon to be enjoyable for them and them not to have to worry." I explained.

"Oh. Well, I'm excited for you and Peeta. When are you going to tell people?" She asked jumping out of her seat.

"Well, we didn't really talk about that. You guys are the only ones that know. I mean, I guess we should tell our close friends soon because they will be wondering why I'm acting so different and stuff." I said.

"Annie will be thrilled, for sure. And Madge will probably be too." Peeta said and took my hand.

"Ya, the girls will be crazy and want to tell the whole school." I said.

"When can we tell people? I want to tell Rory and Rue." Prim said.

"Um, before you tell Rory we need to tell Gale." I said. "And I don't want to tell people for at least a few weeks." I said.

"Well, we may not have a choice. You know, people could find out just by basic signs like if you become very emotional, or cravings, or if you throw up, or-"

"Okay I get it!" I sigh.

"Sorry" He said with a smile. I just shook my head and chuckled.

"I'm really tired. Today was a really big day for us. I think I'm going to go to bed. Come with me?" I asked Peeta wrapping my hands around his waist.

He looked down and smiled. "Of course."

Rye made a gagging sound. "Ya, go make twins." He said.

"Shut up Rye!" Peeta and I yelled.

"Let's go, Kat." He said and we walked up the stairs.

"What rooms mine?" I asked.

"Mine of course." Peeta replied.

"Where's Prim's room?"

"It's across from ours."

I smiled. "And our babies room?"

"It's going to be next to us." Peeta said.

"Last time I checked, it was a wreck! And the size of a closet!" I said.

"Don't worry. It will be ready for our baby when it comes. It will look beautiful, just like you."

I blushed a little. "Thanks, Peeta."

"You're welcome." He said and we went into his room, went to the bed and laid down.

"Good night, Peeta." I said.

"Good night, Katniss. Good night baby." He said and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

I hope you guys like this chapter! It was really fun to write! Review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I open my eyes and stretch my legs and my back. I look at Peeta, who is still asleep. How I got someone as wonderful as him as the father of my child I will never know.

I scoot closer to Peeta and kiss him softly on the lips. After a few seconds, he starts kissing me back. The kiss gets bigger and passionate. I started to feel my stomach cramp up.

I pulled away and ran to the bathroom, just making it in time to empty out my stomach of all of the food from yesterday.

Peeta walks in after me and holds my hair back. When I finished, I turned around to Peeta and sat on his lap. I rested my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. He started petting my head in a soothing way.

"Thanks, Peeta." I whisper.

"You're welcome. Anything for you." He bent down a little and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm hungry." I said, making him laugh. "What?"

"You just threw up and now you want food?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. Me and the baby are hungry." I said and pulled away from Peeta and stood up.

"Okay, okay. I will go make you breakfast. What do you want?"

"Can you make me cheese buns? I really want one. Or two."

He chuckled. "Okay. Let me go see if anyone else is up." He said and walked out of the room.

I went back over to the bed and laid back down and pulled the covers up. I am cold. Peeta should turn up the heat.

I wonder what the baby is going to look like. Maybe they will have Peeta's eyes and my hair or my eyes and Peeta's hair. Or look just like Peeta. Or just like me. Well, whatever the baby looks like is fine with me. As long as they have Peeta's personality because I don't think I will be able to take care of someone like me.

I'm glad today we have off from school. I really didn't want to go. I would much rather be out with all of my friends.

Just as I was about to grab my phone, its buzzed.

I looked at the screen and unlocked my iPhone. It was a text from Annie.

**Annie: Hey Katniss! How was the wedding?**

**Me: It was okay. Nothing special. Well, I did trip going down the aisle.**

**Annie: That must have been soo embarrassing! Did anyone see you?**

**Me: Peeta did.**

**Annie: Speaking of Peeta, how are you two?**

**Me: We're good. We have been extra close since the wedding.**

**Annie: Aw how sweet!**

**Me: Ya He is so nice to me**

**Annie: well, that's Peeta for you! Oh before I forget do you and Peeta want to go to the mall with me Delly Gale Johanna Madge and Finnick?**

**Me: I think it would be fun! I have to ask Peeta first though**

**Annie: I hope you guys come! It would be so much funner if you guys came!**

**Me: I think we will bc we have something to tell all of you**

**Annie: WHAT!?**

**Me: Not telling until later g2g Peeta is calling me for breakfast!**

**Annie: Bye meany!**

I put my phone on the nightstand and went down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Smells good." I said.

Peeta turned around. "Hey you. They are almost done."

"Okay." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head on his shoulder. "How are we going to afford this baby? I mean, I don't have a job and you work at the bakery, but you don't get paid. How are we going to get diapers and baby food?"

Peeta sighed and turned around and placed his hands on my hips. "We have parents, Kat."

"I just have a feeling they won't be happy with us." I said dropping my head and looking at the floor.

Peeta lifted my chin up lightly. "They aren't going to be jumping up and down and they probably are going to be mad. But they won't turn their backs on us. My dad would never do that."

I snickered. "My mom would."

"Look, I will ask my dad if he could start paying me at the bakery and you could go and find a job. Maybe you could work at the bakery too. That way I could watch you and make sure you are alright and safe." He said bringing his forehead to mine.

"I love you, Peeta." I said looking into his bright blue eyes.

"I love you too." He smiled and we moved our heads a couple inches closer until or lips met.

It started out as a soft peck, but when Peeta pulled away, I went right back in with the feeling of hunger. I put my hands around his neck and started playing with his hair. Peeta put his arms all the way around my waist and pulled me closer so that our bodies we touching.

We stayed like this for what felt like hours before I heard throat clearing from behind us.

We pulled away and looked over. Rye had a look of disgust on his face and little Prim was smiling.

"Get a room!" Rye said and walked over to the table.

"Shut up, Rye." Peeta said turning a little pink.

"You guys are so cute!" Prim said and ran over and gave me a hug.

Peeta chuckled and turned bright red. I probably would have, too if It was just Rye.

Prim pulled away and went over to the table. I turned back towards Peeta and looked at his eyes. "Are the cheese buns done?" Prim asked.

"Who said you were getting any of my cheese buns?" I asked her messing around.

She smiled and put her chin in her hands. "I did."

"I didn't make enough for you." Peeta said and smiled at Prim lightly.

"You better have made some for me." Rye grumbled.

"I can tell you aren't a morning person." I said to him.

He looked up at me. "Yes, I do not like mornings."

I snickered. "At least you won't have to wake up in the middle of the night to feed a crying baby."

"At least I wasn't the one who had sex with my step brother and am now pregnant with his child at 16."

I looked at him with my jaw dropped. "How dare you!" I growl and run to the bathroom crying.

I heard the sound of a hand hitting someone's face and I heard a crack and then Rye yell in pain. Good, he deserves it after what he said to me.

I closed the door and sat on the toilet seat and put my face in my hands.

I heard a knock on the door. "Katniss?" Peeta asked with concern in his voice. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." I crocked and he came into the bathroom.

"I am so sorry for that Katniss. He shouldn't have said that. It isn't your fault you ended up like this. It's mine and I just wanted to say that I am sorry-"I grabbed Peeta's shirt and put my lips on his.

We pulled away for air. "I don't want you to apologize. I want us to be a happy, screwed up couple. This wasn't just your mistake, it was mine too. But really, it isn't a mistake. It's a blessing." I say and hug him.

He put his face in my hair. "It is. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

I pulled away a little bit so I could look into his eyes. "I want a boy. One that looks just like you." I smiled.

He smiled back and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I want a girl who looks just like you." He said softly.

"I love you so much." I said and hugged him again. "I don't think I would be able to do this without you."

"I love you, too. I can't wait for our baby!" he said excitedly. I laughed and tried to stand up.

Peeta laughed and stood up grabbing my hands. He helped me up and we walked back to the kitchen.

"Peeta! Katniss!" Prim called as we came in.

"What is it little duck?"

"The cheese buns were done so Tyler took them out. He and Rye both took one. I didn't want to take one without you guys taking on first."

"Prim you are so sweet." Peeta said and I walked over to the table and grabbed one of the warm cheese buns. Right away, I took a bite.

"Peeta, these are so good." I said to him.

"They always are." Peeta smiled.

"Not the last time." I replied.

"Okay, the last time didn't count. I didn't hear the timer go off. And I was busy." He smirked.

"Ew!" Prim shrieked and grabbed a cheese bun and left the room.

We both laughed and sat down at the table.

"I texted Annie this morning." I told him.

"Oh, really? Did you tell her?"

"No! I wouldn't do that yet. I want to tell them all at the same time."

Peeta grabbed a cheese bun. "We should do that soon then."

I sighed. "Well, everyone is going to the mall later. Maybe we could tell them then."

"Okay." Peeta replied and we finished our cheese buns in silence.

When we were done, we went up stairs to our room and I grabbed my phone.

**Me: Hey guys I am doing group texting. Me and Peeta will go to the mall. We have something important to tell you guys.**

**Johanna: ok brainless: p**

**Gale: Sounds good**

**Annie: r u ok? **

**Finnick: I'll b there**

**Madge: Whts up Kat?**

**Annie: Whtz the matter Katniss?**

**Delly: If something was really bad she would tell us right now. It obviously can wait! **

**Cato: I will b there**

**Me: It can wait dont worry! **

**Glimmer: Me too what time?**

**Marvel: How about in an hour?**

**Me: okay!**

**Finnick: Sounds good.**

**Annie: Okk see you later then!**

**Johanna: Okk I will be there.**

**Delly: Sounds good to me**

**Madge: Okay!**

**Gale: See u guys then!**

**Cato: Can I invite Clove?**

**Me: No!**

**Annie: NOOOO**

**Gale: no way man**

**Madge: shes really mean Cato**

**Cato: okay okay I wont**

**Me: see you guys later!**

I put my phone back on the nightstand. "We are meeting them at the mall in an hour."

Peeta looked over his shoulder. "Okay. Sounds good." I walked over to my new dresser and pull out a purple short sleeve shirt and jean shorts. I put them on and look in the mirror.

"I'm going to be fat soon." I groan.

"Katniss, you aren't going to be fat. You have a growing human being inside of you. I don't ever want to hear you calling yourself fat. And you don't even show yet so your fine."

I sigh. "Okay Peeta. We should go now. The mall is 20 minutes away."

"Alright. Let me go grab my keys." He said and we left the house.

We drove to the mall in silence. I looked out my window and saw all of the trees. I love it here in District 12. It's so beautiful. All of the trees, the animals, and it snows! I love the snow. I don't like the cold though.

When I was younger, me and my father would go out into the woods behind our house and go hunting. My dad didn't have a license, so we did it illegally. We had so much fun. He made us both bows and arrows and we would go and shot white rabbits and squirrels. Ever since he died, I haven't gone into the woods. Our Bows and our arrows are still back there under a fallen oak.

"It's busy today." Peeta said to me.

"Ya, I guess. But it's a mall and there isn't school so there are going to be people here."

"True." Peeta said and he parked the car. We got a space in the middle of the lot so we don't really have to walk too far. I'm thankful for that.

"Are you ready to tell them?" Peeta asks taking my hand.

"As I'll ever be." I replied and we got out of the car and headed toward the entrance.

"Where are we meeting them?" Peeta asked.

"I have no idea. I'll text Annie.

**Me: Heyy Annie whr r we meetin?**

**Annie: near the water fountain in the middle of the mall.**

**Me: okk see u in a min!**

**Annie: kk**

"We have to go to the fountain at the center of the mall." I told him. He shook his head and we walked to the fountain.

When we get there, we see everyone standing or sitting talking to each other. When they see us, they all come over and hug me and Peeta.

"Katniss!" Annie and Madge shout as they hug me.

"Hey guys!"

"What are you going to tell us? I'm dying to know!" Annie said.

"Here let's all sit over there so we can tell all of you guys at the same time. " I said. The all nodded their heads and we went over to the benches.

"Um, so, we thought you might want to know this. Don't tell anyone else though because our parents don't even know yet."

"What is it?" Johanna asked.

"Katniss is pregnant." Peeta said. Annie practically jumps on me because she is so excited. Glimmer and Madge squeal.

"This is Peeta's baby, right?" Finnick asks. He nods his head. Gale's jaw dropped and Marvel just stares at us. Cato doesn't look surprised at all. And Johanna, well, she seems a little happy too.

"I wasn't surprised. Clove called me and told me, so yah." Cato said. I'm going to kill her.

"What are you going to name it? When did you find out? Does Prim know? When's the due date? Are-"

"Annie, relax. They have a lot to worry about right now." Finnick said and put his arm around her shoulder.

"We will help you with anything you need help with, right guys?" Madge says. They all nod their head and say things like 'of course', and, 'definitely'.

"Can we go get some food? I'm really hungry." I said. All of my friends laugh and we head to the nearest food place.

The only people left to tell are my mom and Peeta's dad. I stuttered at the thought.

**Hi everyone! I hope this was a good chapter! I really enjoy writing this and I hope you guys like reading it! I can't stop writing it! I'm going to start on chapter 4 now so I can have it up tomorrow! Review if you want!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Pizza or Chinese?" Glimmer asked all of us.

"Chinese!" I yelled excitedly. All of my friends turn and look at me and start to laugh. "Shut up. Let's go I want food."

We went into the restaurant and we all ordered our food. Peeta and I got chicken with broccoli with white rice. I also ordered a pizza roll, an egg roll and pepper steak. Everyone else got something and we all went to a table. We actually needed to get two booths because our group was so big.

I sat at a booth with Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Gale, and Madge. I was sitting at the end against the wall with Peeta next to me and Madge next to him. Madge and Peeta are really close. They told me that they have been friends since they could walk. I wish I knew him that long.

"So, how are you guys going to tell your parents? Didn't they get married?" Finnick asked sipping his Coke.

I looked at Peeta and he looked at me. "We have no idea." I said.

"You do know that if you knew that you were pregnant earlier and told your parents, they might not have gotten married and you guys could be together. But this whole step brother step sister thing isn't really going to work." Finnick said.

I sighed. "I know. I wish it happened sooner too. And actually, I wish it didn't happen at all. But, I will get Peeta and a little Peeta out of this and I can live with that." I smiled.

"Aw! You two are so cute!" Annie screamed and leaned into Finnick.

"Aw! You two are so cute!" I said to Annie and Finnick. I saw them both blush a little. They both like each other but they won't admit it to the other person. Young love.

"What do you guys want? A boy or a girl?" Gale asked.

"I want a girl, just like Katniss." Peeta said.

"And I want a boy, just like Peeta." I replied and hugged his arm.

"These people better hurry because I'm hungry!" Madge said and I laughed.

"You're not the one with another person inside you!"

"But Katniss, you're only like two or three weeks, you are just going to vomit. You are going to eat a little more than normal but not like two plates! That's just your inner fat person."

"Don't call Kat fat." Peeta warned.

Madge raised her hands in the air defensively. "I didn't call her fat. Everyone has an inner fat person. I do, you do, Katniss does, Gale does, even Finnick has one." She said reaching across the booth to poke him in the arm.

I smiled and saw our food coming toward us. I could already taste the food and I don't even have it in front of me yet! The placed the plates in front of us and I dug in.

Peeta ate most of the broccoli and I ate most of the chicken. Peeta ate the egg roll and I ate the pizza roll, since I like the pizza rolls better. I ate most of the pepper steak and then I gave the rest to Gale.

"You guys ready to leave?" Marvel asked us.

"Ya." I said and we all got up and left.

"Let's go clothes shopping, Katniss!" Delly said grabbing my arm.

"Do we have to?" I groan.

"Yes! Soon you won't be able to fit in any of your clothes! So why not buy some new ones for later?" Delly said crossing her arms over her chest.

"But, I don't know what size I will be." I replied earning a glare from her.

"Then you will get clothes that will fit you right now." She said and started walking toward Aeropostle. I sighed and we all followed Delly into the store.

"Delly, I think I might help Peeta find clothes." I said smiling at him.

"Really, Katniss?" Peeta whispered.

"Great! You can help him find new clothes cause those were so last year." Delly said. I laughed as Peeta looked at his clothes.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Peeta asked.

"Everything." Annie, Madge and I said at the same time.

"Whatever." Peeta said and we went over to the boys section.

I looked at everything there and nothing really caught my eye. I don't know anything about boy clothes. "Here's the deal," I said pulling on Peeta's arm. "You pick out the clothes you would wear and go try them on. Then show me an outfit and I will tell you what I think." I said. He nodded and went over to the short sleeve t-shirt table.

He grabbed three shirts and handed them to me with a smile. Maybe Peeta has an inner girl.

I laughed at myself earning weird looks from everyone in the store, including my friends.

I went over to the shorts and looked at them. They look like long pants. Boys should just cut there long pants into short pants and then buy new long pants.

"What do you think?" Peeta asked coming over to me. He had a sun dress in his hands and then put it up to himself. "Do I look pretty?" He asked doing a weird accent.

I laughed. "Yes, very pretty." He smiled and then handed the dress to me. "Are you buying it?" I asked.

"Yes, but not for me." He said.

"Then for who, Prim?"

He laughed. "No, you!" He said.

I looked at him. "You've got to be kidding me! Peeta, I don't wear dresses."

Peeta took my hands. "Just try it on. For me?" He gave me puppy dog eyes and I agreed.

I gave Peeta his clothes and went over to the dressing rooms. I saw Gale, Finnick, Cato and Marvel just standing near one of the empty dressing rooms.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

They turned around to face me. "We don't want to get anymore clothes." Cato said.

"Ya, last time we all went to the mall, we each got a new wardrobe because of Delly." Marvel said and I laughed.

"Well, just to let you guys know, Delly probably won't talk to you guys if you don't buy at least a shirt." They all looked to the ground and walked away mumbling. I knew they would go find something. Nobody wants to get on Delly's bad side. That's like signing a deal with the devil.

"Are you waiting in line?" Glimmer asked me.

"No, there's an empty stall right there." I pointed to the one the guys were standing in front of.

"Okay, thanks." She smiled and she went into the stall.

I looked to see if there was another one open, when one of the doors opened.

"What do you think?" Peeta asked me. He was wearing a blue shirt with the logo in the corner, and jean shorts.

"You look hot." I said making him blush a little.

"Thanks. Did you try that on yet?"

"Not yet. There isn't one open." I sadi looking down the row again.

Just then Johanna came out of one and walked up to us.

"That one is now free if you want it." She grumbled and walked passed us.

"Okay. Thanks." I said quietly."I will call you when I'm done." He nodded and went back into his stall.

I walked down the row and went into the stall Johanna was in. I opened the door and locked it behind me.

I took the dress off the hanger and placed it on the bench behind me. It was a light green with some blue flower outlines from the waist down. It looked cute, but I am not the dress type.

I sighed and took off my shirt and shorts. I picked up the dress and slid it over my head.

I looked in the mirror. It didn't look all that bad. It hugged my chest and flowed down to my mid-thigh. It actually looked good on me. I opened the stall door and yelled.

"Peeta! Come look." I said and hid myself with the door so just my head was visible. He opened his stall and came over.

"I can't see it if your hiding behind a door." He laughed.

"Shut up," I smiled and opened the door a little more and stepped out of the dressing room. "Whatcha think?" I asked and his eyes bugged out of his head causing me to laugh.

"You look amazing." He said softly.

I chuckled. "Thanks." I said and went back into the room.

Peeta grabbed the door and held it open. "Katniss, I mean it."

"I know. But I'm not getting it." I said trying to close the door. His grip was just too strong.

He sighed. "Okay. Whatever you want." He said and walked back to his dressing room. I closed the door and locked it. I am going to buy it, but not right now. I want to save all my money for when the baby grows bigger and makes me huge.

I took off the dress and put it back on its hanger. I put back on my clothes and walked out of the dressing room, just as Peeta was walking out of his.

"Hey, handsome." I said.

"Hey." He replied and came over to me. "I'm sorry I harassed you about the dress I shouldn't have-"

"Peeta, stop apologizing for everything. I would buy the dress but I won't be able to fit in it for a couple of months."

"Oh, your right." He said and we went over to the rack the dress was on and hung the dress back up.

"Did you find anything?" I asked Peeta.

"Yup, but I'm not buying anything." He said walking over to the boys side and placing all of his clothes down.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want new clothes. I like mine." He said and I laughed.

"What?"

"Wait until Delly finds out." I said still laughing.

"God." He said and we went to find everybody else. "You want to go home now?" he asked me.

"Why? Scared of little old Delly?" I smiled.

"No," he said and we both laughed.

"What's so funny, toast?" Finnick said.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Toast. You and Peeta." Me and Peeta looked at him with confused faces. "You know, your smoking hot and Peeta makes bread so together you are toast." He explained.

I blushed. "Thanks Finnick. You too." I said sarcastically.

Finnick blushed a little. He obviously didn't get the sarcasm. "Thanks, fire girl."

"Hey! Boyfriend standing right here." Peeta said causing us all to laugh.

"We're leaving now guys." I said.

Madge and Annie gasped. "Why! The fun is just getting started!" Madge said.

"Well, this party animal is too tired to party." I said and Gale and Cato laughed. "Shut up."

"Okay, see you guys later then!" Marvel said.

"Bye! See you guys at school tomorrow." Peeta said causing us all to groan.

"Thanks for reminding us." Glimmer said.

"Welcome." Peeta smiled and we left the mall.

**YAY! Chapter 4 done! WOOHOO! Sorry for the little delay. I had a little bit of writers block and I've been reading the Percy Jackson series because my friends made me do it. Anyway, I will post chapter 5 as soon as possible! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I am so sorry I haven't updated but with school, dance and Christmas concerts and plays and blah blah blah… I have been really busy! But since it is winter break, I have time to write! Yaayyy! I'm going to update all of my stories so go check them out too!**

**Chapter 5**

**Katniss' POV**

It's been two weeks since my mom got married to Peeta's dad. Two weeks since I found out the love of my life, also now my brother-in-law, is the father of my child. Eight months and two weeks until I become a mommy.

Today is the day my parents are coming home from their honeymoon. Peeta and I have to figure out how we are going to tell them and when the time is right to tell them.

I went into Prim's room to wake her up.

"Prim, wake up! Rue will be here in 40 minutes to pick you up!" I say softly while shaking her.

"Uh, Katniss, 5 more minutes!" She begs.

"Fine. But in 5 minutes Peeta will come in and put you in athe bathtub filled with cold water. I'll put your clothes in the bathroom for you and turn the water on in the tub." I said and I grabbed her clothes and set them on the sink

"Make sure the water isn't cold!" Prim mumbled

"I will, Prim!" I said. I turned the warm water on and put bubbles in so she will have a bubble bath.

I walked downstairs and find Peeta cooking breakfast. "Whatcha doin'?" I ask.

"Oh, just some cheese buns, your favorite," He says and kisses me on my cheek. "Good morning."

"Good morning! You didn't have to do that, I would have made something." I said walking over to the table and sitting in one of the chairs.

"Ya, sure. What were you going to make toast?" He smiled.

"Shut up, not everyone can be amazing at cooking!"

Peeta walked over. "And don't forget good at baking and painting." He poked my nose.

"You're just perfect." I sigh and leaned into his arms. "We have to tell our parents today." I said quietly.

"I know. I've thought about what to say to them." He sighed.

"I don't think I can do it. I'm scared, Peeta." I pulled him closer to me so that he was practically sitting on my lap.

"You don't have to be scared," He tucked a piece of hair that fell out of my braid behind my ear. "The worst they will do is be disappointed in us. It's not like they are going to throw us out and disown us. You have nothing to worry about. We should just tell them when it's just us though."

"Okay." I said.

Peeta pulled away. "I should go get ready for school. Be down in a minute."

"Okay, I will just sit here looking at the wall." I joked.

"Have fun!" he smiled and went up the stairs.

About 5 minutes later Peeta comes back down after changing out of his pajamas. He's wearing a light blue shirt that matches his eyes and jeans. He looks so adorable today!

He puts a cheese bun on three different plates for Prim, himself, and me.

"Want some juice?" He asks. I nod my head and he pours us each a glass. "Delicious!" I say after having a bite of the cheese bun.

"Good. I hope Prim likes it too" He says.

"She will. She always has."

He puts his hands on my waist and I wrap my hands around his neck. I leaned in and kissed him. He kisses me back.

"Get a room!" Prim says and makes a gagging sound.

I smiled at her. "Shut up! Here's a cheese bun Peeta made for you." I say while handing her a plate. She eats while I braid her hair. Then I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yell.

"Hi everyone!" Rue shouts as she comes in the kitchen.

"Hey, Rue." We all said.

"Thanks for the cheese bun, Peeta! Bye Katniss! Bye Peeta!"

"Bye little duck." I give her a hug goodbye and then she's off to school.

"We're all alone. Tyler and Rye are in the bakery." He says and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Ya, and we need to go so weren't late." I say. He just chuckles and we're off to school.

We are finally there when we see Madge walking over to us and waving.

"Hey guys!" she says. We wave back. Suddenly I feel like I'm gonna throw up.

"Uh, I gotta go" I say and run towards the bathroom.

"Be right back." Peeta I heard Peeta say.

I ran in to a bathroom stall and leaned over and just started puking. How am I going to do this for 9 months? I hear the bathroom door open and then realize I never closed my stall door when Peeta walks right in. He rubs my back and helps me clean up. I am so grateful I have someone as great as Peeta.

My first two classes go by with nothing interesting happening. Then Peeta and I head to class for English. I hate sitting in the first row so we head to two seats in the back. Finnick, Annie, Clove, Johanna, Glimmer and Cato are all in this class, so it can be enjoyable at times.

Mrs. Trinket starts talking about some book that we have to do a book report on. I don't pay attention but then suddenly I'm craving a snickers bar.

I text Peeta to ask if he has one.

**Me:** I really want a Snickers bar do you have one?

**Peeta: **no, sorry

**Me:** Do you think you could go down to the café and get me one?

**Peeta:** Maybe. If I could get out of here then yes.

**Me:** I know exactly what to do ;)

**Peeta:** Im scared

**Me:** good

Mrs. Trinket was still blabbing about the book report. I look over at Peeta and nod at him. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Everdeen?"

"Can I go down to the nurse? I really don't feel good."

"Sure. Do you need someone to go with you?" She asked going through her desk to find the nurse pass.

"Yes. Can Peeta go with me?"

"That's fine, dear. Hope you feel better." She says and hands me the pass.

"Thanks." I replied and Peeta and I walked out of the room.

Peeta put his arm around my waist. "That was pretty good. Better then what I was going to do."

"Oh, really? What were you going to do?"

"I was going to say I needed to check to see if my pencil was in the hallway."

I laughed. "That wasn't going to work."

"That's why I had plan b."

"And that would be?"

I laughed. "Family issue."

"My plan was way better." I said and we went down to the café.

I finally get to eat it and it tastes so good. I end up eating four more. We decide to just go home after that, because I need to look at least somewhat presentable when our parents come home tonight.

**I decided to end it there and I will try to post them telling their parents tomorrow! Hope you guys liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! I know I said I was going to update awhile ago but I got a puppy last month and he decided to eat my plug for my laptop so I couldn't use it. But I got a new one and it came in the mail yesterday! Here's chapter 6!**

Peeta and walked to our house.

"Thanks again." I said taking his hand into mine.

"You are very welcome." He replied.

I could see our house and I pulled my hand away from Peeta's. "Beat you home!" I shouted and started running toward the house.

"Katniss! You shouldn't run!" he said chasing after me. I ignored him and kept running.

I looked back and saw Peeta almost right behind me. I ran faster but he grabbed my hand and we were running side by side.

"I'm gonna beat you!" he smiled and ran ahead. I smiled slightly and ran faster.

He beat me to the front door. "Loser!" he said.

"No, we're playing by golf rules."

"You wish!" he smiled and unlocked the door.

"I'm going to take a shower. I feel dirty."

"Do you now?" Peeta wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Not like that you sicko." I laughed.

"Do you want me to help?" he asked.

"No, I don't need twins." We both laughed and I went upstairs.

I took a long shower, but don't bother washing my hair, so I just let the water pour on me like summer rain. It felt really good.

After I take my shower I head downstairs and saw Peeta with his back towards me. I went quietly down the stairs. When I was almost right behind him, I jumped and grabbed his waist.

"Hey, babe." He said looking behind. "You scared the poop out of me!"

I laughed. "Good."

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked. I looked down at what he was doing and saw a bunch of movies on the table.

"Sure. What one? There are like thousands here."

"Anyone you want." He replied.

I grabbed a random movie and handed it to him.

"You want to watch Twilight?" he asked sort of laughingly

I looked down at my feet. "Well, I like that movie."

He sighed. "Fine."

We watched Twilight and in the middle of it, Prim walks through the door with a smile plastered on her face. "Katniss! Peeta! Guess what? I got an A on my big math test!" She said and jumped into my arms.

"Wow Prim that's great!" I say. She then goes into Peeta's arms. He's gonna be a great father. I just know it. The phone rings so I go to pick it up.

"Hello?" I say

"Hi sweetie, how are you? Wait, aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" My mom asks.

"I was but I left early because I wasn't feeling good." I said.

"Okay. Anyways, Peeta's father and I will be home early. We will be there in about 15 minutes. I hope the house is at least somewhat clean." She says with a chuckle.

I felt my face go pale. I muttered a response. "Yah, it is. Peeta and I cleaned up a little."

"Alright sweety. I'll see you soon. Tell Prim and Peeta I said hi."

"Okay I will." I said and hung up the phone.

I turn around and look Peeta in the eyes. "Their gonna be back in 15 minutes, Peeta. I'm really nervous." I said and walked over to him.

He wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay. It'll all be okay. I promise." He says and kisses the top of my head.

"Let's finish the movie!" Prim said and jumped onto the couch.

"Twilight is inappropriate for you." I said.

"Aw! But I like it!" she whined.

"Want some cheese with that wine, little duck?" I said. Peeta started laughing and Prim looked at me.

"No! Can we put on something else then?" she asked.

I looked over at Peeta. "It's your call." He said.

"Fine. Put on whatever. But not a Barbie movie please." I said.

"Okay!" she jumped up and ran over to the movies. I heard Peeta chuckle. We both walked over to the couch and sat down.

I heard a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is?" Prim said. I looked at Peeta. Suddenly ,I feel like just running away because I'm scared of what they will say. He took my hand reassuringly.

"Prim, can you get that?" I said.

"Okay!" she went over to the door and threw it open.

"You're home!" Prim said and jumped into my mom's outstretched arms.

"Just act normal. We don't want them to start wondering things already. You'll do fine" Peeta whispered to me.

Peeta got up off the couch and went over to the door. "Dad! Suzanne! How was your honeymoon?" He asked while going in for a hug.

"It was great!" he said. I got off the couch and went over.

"I'm glad you guys had a good time!" I say and hug them.

"We brought home something from District 4. It's called sea glass. Isn't it pretty?" she asks and holds up a jar.

"Yah it is." I say with a nervous smile.

Right then Rye and Tyler walk in and hug my mom and Peeta's dad. They ask about their honeymoon, but then decide to turn the attention over to Peeta and I.

"Katniss, Peeta. Do you have anything you'd like to tell them? Anything, lifechanging?" Rye asks.

"Um, well, I guess you could call the A+ we both got on a science test is 'life changing'" I say. He just glares at me.

I chuckle slightly. "Are you sure that's all you'd like to tell them?" Tyler asks.

"Yep. I'm positive." I tell them.

"Well, I hate to have to be the one to tell them, if you know what I'm talking about." He says with a wink. I glare at him and he smirks.

"Oh! That! Don't worry. We can tell them." Peeta says.

"Is there something we should know?" My mom asks concerned.

"Well, I guess there is something…" I say. Our parents raise an eyebrow.

"We should sit down." Peeta suggests. We all take a seat and then I begin talking.

"So, as you know, Peeta and I were in a relationship before we knew about you two. And anyways, well, me and Peeta are having a baby." I say the last part pretty quickly and then look down at my feet.

"Oh, Katniss." My mom says and gives me a hug. I surprisingly accept it and we just stand there for a few minutes. When we break apart I see that just has a look of shock on his face. Peeta's dad is looking back and forth between us.

"How long did you know?" He asks.

"The day of the wedding. We didn't tell you then because we wanted you to enjoy your day." I say. He just nods in response.

"Well, congratulations." Mr. Mellark finally says. This time he actually seems more sincere and I think before he was just plain shocked.

"As time gets closer, we ar going to have to talk some more about this and help you two plan for this baby of yours!" My mother said with a smile.

"You're not mad about this?" I asked her surprised.

"Oh, I'm mad all right." She looked at me and Peeta. "But you guys did something and now you guys have to live with that forever."

"It's not a that mom. It's a baby." I said.

"I'm just saying you guys made a grown up decision to do what you did and you guys didn't use protection like an adult would have."

"Mom, I was an accident!" I shouted.

She sighed. "Okay, well I was older then you."

"By like two years!"

"Katniss, one it was four years I was 23 and I don't regret you."

"Well, we don't regret the situation we are in." Peeta replied and took my hands into his.

Peeta's dad sighed. "We will talk about this later you two go to your rooms. Your separate rooms."

We nodded our heads and went to our rooms. I walked to my room and sat on my bed.

"Peeta, I'm going to take a nap." I said. I saw him standing in the door way.

"Alright see you later love."

"Night, Peeta."

AWWWW chapter 6 is done! Yaay I had to put a little fight between Katniss and her mom I mean it wouldn't be an accurate conversation between them if there wasn't!

I'm off to take my finals! Wish me luck!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I am sorry I haven't been able to update any of my stories in forever! There are a couple reasons to that. The first one was as some of you know my dog ate my cord for my laptop charger. I got a new one and my dog hasn't eaten this one (yet). The second one is my mom has had my laptop because she goes to an online school and she had my laptop for months and I would get it back for a night or two here and there, but never long enough to write anything. The third reason is, my friend and I were hit by a truck back in March and she was fine and I just have a badly sprained knee and I had a lot of bruising. We had to file police reports and I've had to go to doctors appointments and I had to get MRI's and I had this big brace on my knee all of spring break. I'm fine now with the occasional ache from dancing on it but hey, a dancers got to do what a dancer has to do, right? There's also the writer's block and me writing something and then getting frustrated and erasing it. I have been home sick for the past three days and I have been trying but failing at writing. I am going to try and get a new chapter for each of my stories so stay tuned and I promise I will try my best to get something up! I love you all!**

**P.S. April 3****rd**** was my birthday**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people! Long time no see! I decided to update because I have to write a research paper and I just don't feel like doing it. So here you go!**

**Chapter 7**

I woke up to the smell of something burning. I look over at my alarm clock and see it's only 2:31. Confused, I looked out the window and saw a little distance away a big black cloud of smoke and an orange glow. Oh god. I slip some shoes on and head to Peeta's room. I barge in and run to his bed "Peeta!" I said shaking him awake.

"What? Katniss? Is it the baby?" Peeta asks.

"No, but thanks for the concern. Now wake up and put some shoes on there's a house fire and I want to make sure everything and everyone is okay."

"Okay. Okay. I'm up." He said and we run downstairs. We're out the door in matter of seconds. We run down the road until we are right near the burnt down house. Then we both hear a girl crying and turn around to it. Then I see her. No! Peeta must of just realized who it was too because we both start running towards her.

"Johanna! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? What happened?" I asked. She accepts my offer of a hug and just cries in my shoulder. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine" She repeats.

"Jo, where's Sally, Drew, and your parents? Do you want me to go get them?" Peeta asked. Johanna starts sobbing into my shoulder even harder.

"Where is your family, Jo?" I asked. She didn't talk for a couple minutes.

"My parents and Drew didn't make it. Sally is with the neighbors. I don't know what to do." She is now crying even harder, if that was even possible.

"Jo, I'm so sorry. You two can stay at our house until we figure something out." Peeta said and sat down next to us putting his arm around me and his other arm on Jo's back.

"We can?" She asked quietly between sobs.

"Of course." I smile.

We sit there for a little bit just watching the last of the flames die out. There was barely anything left of Johanna's house. Just the walls of the first floor and the steel oven in what used to be the kitchen.

"It's funny," Johanna said. "That the thing that caused the fire, is one of the only things that survived the fire."

"How did it all happen, Jo?" I asked.

"Before I went to bed, my mom told me to blow out a candle that we had in our living room, you know the one that smells like the woods? I forgot to blow it out when I went to sleep. I woke up because I smelled gasoline and there was a loud boom. Sally woke up and was really scared and crying. I was scared and I picked her up and climbed out of the window, like my parents taught me to do when I was little if there was ever a fire. I waited and watched the house burning and waiting for Drew and my parents to come out of their windows, or from the front door. When they never came out, I went next door and had them call 911.I told them to watch Sally for me. I should have stayed in that house with them and helped them get out. It's all my fault that they died. If I only listened to my mother." She said angrily.

"If you stayed, you and Sally would have died with them." Peeta said.

"I think I would prefer dying with my family than living with the fact that if I only stayed, they could all be alive right now."

"Jo, If you did that, do you think little Sally would have been able to get out by herself? No. You saved her life. Everything is going to be okay." I said trying to cheer her up.

"No, it's not Katniss. Nothing is going to get better. I can't live with all this guilt. It's hard for me to breath."

"We will help you through it. I know that you are going to miss your family, but you have to think about Sally. She's only 10 months old. And now, thanks to you, she can live to see her 1st birthday." I said.

"Maybe you're right, but Drew didn't even get a chance to live! He was only five years old!" She started crying again.

Peeta went over and gave her a hug. "Come on, let's go home." He looked at Jo and then at me. "All of us."

Peeta went over next door and got Sally. We all walked back to the house.

We finally got back to the house. We walked in and saw everyone but Prim sitting on the couch watching the news. They all looked up when we walked in.

Mom got up off the couch and walked over to give Jo a hug. "I'm so sorry." She said softly.

"Thanks." She said.

"You and Sally can stay here for as long as you like." Mr. Mellark said.

"Thank you so much." Jo said quietly.

"It's the least we can do." My mom smiled

"You and Katniss and whoever else would like to, can go shopping later today, on us. I'm sure you guys can figure out who stays in what room. But always know that we will never kick you out. You and Sally are always welcome." Mr. Mellark smiled.

"Thank you so much! How am I ever going to repay you?"

"Free babysitting!" I said and everyone laughed.

"We are going to bed now, figure out who stays with who and we will talk again later." Mom said and she and Mr. Mellark went up stairs.

"So, who is staying in who's room?" Rye asked.

"We have a guest room, my room, Peeta's room, Prim's room, Ty's room and your room. Peeta and I will share and you and Tyler will share so Jo can have your room and Sally will have the guest room." I said.

"But there is an extra room." Tyler said.

"Ya, I know. That's going to be the baby's room. And you can't say anything because it isn't your room being given up." I snapped.

"Fine, I'm going to sleep night." Ty said and he went up stairs.

"Don't worry about him, Jo. He's a little grumpy."

"He didn't lose his family." Johanna mumbled.

"Let's all go back to bed and we can go shopping again tomorrow." Peeta said.

We all agreed and went up stairs. Peeta came in my room and Jo and Sally stayed in Peeta's room for the night.

"We get to sleep in the same room now." Peeta smirked.

"Don't get any bright ideas. I'm already pregnant." I said smiling.

"You're a buzz kill." He frowned.

"You're best friend just lost everything, and you're sad I won't have sex with you. Nice." I joked.

"I'm not saying tonight." He said.

"We're step siblings now, Peeta."

"I know." He sighed. "But I love you more than that." He said.

"I love you more than that, too."

"Good night and good morning, Kat." He kissed my cheek.

"Good night and good morning, Peeta."

**Chapter 7 is done! WOOHOO! Thank you so much for all the birthday wishes and the get well soons! My knee is a lot better and it doesn't hurt much anymore! Yay! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry it's a little sad but it needed something to change up the story a little. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
